A Fortunate Event
by anny385
Summary: Tony has to take care of his cousins. AU NCIS/A series of unfortunate events.


Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"A Series Of Unfortunate Events" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Lemony Snicket and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Fortunate Events

Tony DiNozzo was sitting on his computer getting ready to type his report on the murder and investigation of Garrett Harrison. He began typing when the elevators opened and in stepped in a man that looked like he might be a lawyer. The man stepped in front of the NCIS Agents.

"Is Anthony DiNozzo here?"

"And you are?" Asked Gibbs who had just walked to his own desk.

"I am Mr. Poe and need to speak to A Mr. Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony looked between Mr. Poe and Gibbs. When Gibbs nodded he got up and extended his hand towards Mr. Poe. "I am Anthony DiNozzo."

"Good. I need to speak to you in private."

"Come with me, Mr. Poe." The two men went into the Conference room.

"I am a lawyer and in charge of the Baudelaire orphans and their money.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You are cousin's of the Baudelaire's. I contacted your father and he said that he didn't want the children. I have tried to keep them safe and keep them away from danger, but I am not doing that. I know that you are a federal agent and you would be able to keep these three children safe."

"I don't get along with children, Mr. Poe."

"These are your cousins, Mr. DiNozzo. They have nowhere else to go. They are good children and don't need much. Violet is the oldest and likes to invent things. The middle child is Klaus and he loves to read. The youngest is Sunny and she's a baby and likes to bite on solid things. They need a safe place to be and to feel loved."

"I can't because I have a job. I don't know when I can get off work."

"Please take them. They have a man named Count Olaf after them. He and his troupe want to get them to take their money away."

Tony signed and put his hands over his face. "I will take them. I can't stand that children are in danger."

"Good. I will get them and bring them either here, or at your place."

Tony nodded and then turned to the door and made his way towards his desk. He looked at Gibbs. "I need to talk to you, boss." Gibbs nodded and got up and made his way towards the elevator.

"Who was that man and what did he want, DiNozzo?"

"Mr. Poe is a lawyer. My cousin's who are children need a place to stay. They have a man named Count Olaf after them along with some of his people. They want them because they want to get their hands on their money. I said I would take them because they need to be safe and since I am a federal agent I though I would be able to keep them safe."

"When are they coming? And where are they going to go?"

"I gave him my cell phone number. When he gets the children he is going to call me." Replied Tony.

"You'll do a good job with these kids." Gibbs said watching Tony.

"I don't get along with children, Boss."

"I remember you did great with Carson."

"I know, but this is difference. These are my cousin's and they are going to be staying with me. Can I get off work early? I need to get a crib for the baby, food and clothes?"

"Go ahead. You can come back later to finish report if Mr. Poe doesn't call yet. If he does you can do your report at home and email it."

"Thank you, Boss."

Both of them went back into the bullpen where Gibbs made his way towards his desk and Tony picked up his backpack and left to go to the elevators. Ziva and McGee both looked at each other and wondered why Tony was allowed to go when they both had to do their reports.

"Is Tony alright, Boss?" Asked Ziva.

"He's fine."

"Who was that man and why did he want Tony?"

"If he wants to tell you he will. Now both of you get back to work."

He had brought the crib and had brought some books and toys for the children. He also brought food for the kids. He was lucky that he had two rooms in his apartment. He would let Violet and Sunny have the extra room. Klaus would have to sleep on the couch, which was luckily very comfortable. He assembled the crib and put it into the room and had also gotten a changing table too.

Suddenly the phone rang and it was Poe telling him that he would be bringing the children in tomorrow. Tony went back into work and powered up his computer to finish his report that he didn't finish. Luckily it was Friday today, so he could spend time with the children tomorrow. He wondered what he would do with the children on Monday. Should he take off work, bring the children in, or hire a babysitter for the kids? He stared off into space wondering what he should do when Gibbs called his name.

"Tony are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Mr. Poe just called today. He's bringing them tomorrow. I decided to come in and finish my report. I was wondering what to do on Monday. Should I take time off, bring the kids in, or hire a babysitter? I think we should check out this Count Olaf, Boss. This guy won't stop until he gets the Baudelaire fortune. I want to end this for the kids so they don't have to be afraid and look over their shoulders. They are just children and should remain children for as long as possible. They already had a bad start in life when they found out that their parents died."

"I think you should bring them in. Abby would love to spend time with them. I can ask the Director to see if we can investigate this guy. We can protect them here."

It took two weeks to investigate Count Olaf and the troupe and they all went to jail. Some for imprisonment of the children while they lived with Count Olaf and for murder. Tony had decided to adopt Violet, Klaus and Sunny.

He carried Sunny in his arms as they made their way towards their new home. Klaus smiled as he saw his new room, which was filled with all kinds of books. Violet's room was filled with invention stuff along with inventing books. Sunny's room was filled with all kinds of things to bite on that were safe for babies.

The End


End file.
